This application relates to a decoupler shaft and actuation yoke for use in selectively connecting an input shaft to a generator rotor shaft.
Generators as are typically utilized to generate electricity, include an input shaft that receives a source of rotation. As an example, gas turbine engines have a shaft, which drive the input shaft through a gear train. At times, it is undesirable for the generator to be driven to rotate. Thus, a clutch is provided to selectively connect the generator rotor shaft to the input shaft. The clutch typically includes a sliding toothed clutch member which is slid along an axis of rotation between engaged and disengaged positions.
In one known type of generator, the sliding clutch member includes a ramped face that interfaces with a ramp face on a yoke. The two faces are brought into contact with each other, and the yoke cams the sliding clutch member away from the input shaft such that teeth which are in engagement are moved out of engagement, and the sliding clutch member, and hence the generator rotor shaft is no longer driven.
In the existing clutch members, the angle of this ramp is undesirably large for applications that require decoupling capability at high-speeds. As an example, the lead or ramp angle has typically been 7°. The lead angle determines the rate at which the shaft can move axially. This relatively large lead angle results in high forces reacting at the engaging ramp and yoke faces when the decoupling event occurs at high shaft speeds.